Irrashaimase
by Les Hime
Summary: Cross over la team Kakashi, quelques types de l'Akatsuki, Gaara et Chiyo se retrouvèrent soudain...à Ouran Hight school suite à une technique de Kakashi! Un peu de romance Naru/... et Saku/... suspens mais surtout DELIRE ! CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Irrashaimase

Auteurs : un trio de fanficeuses cinglées qui se font appeler les Hime : Mo-chan, Tsuki et Sempai (ou Kuro-Hime).

Genre : Humour,romance, cross-over, OCC , délire qui n'a pas de sens (voilà, ça vous va ? n.n)

Séries : Naruto et Ouran Hight school host club

Couples : Naruto et (suspens) et Sakura et (suspens), lisez la fic pour le savoir ! n.n

_Auteur : Sempai_

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà**__,__** les hime sont de retour ! Et avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ne vous fiez pas au premier chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire plus ou moins sérieux, même si mes petits commentaires cassent tout (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher n.n'')... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit une critique ou pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Kuro-hime**_

/ ! \ Warning : Je tiens à prévenir les adeptes du sérieux et du rationnel, certains évènements qui arrivent (et vont arriver) sont pas très cohérents… Donc à prendre à la légère n.n

Chapitre 1 : D'un monde à l'autre

Sasori succomba, enfin, le cœur transpercé de deux lames tenues par ses parents de bois. (Pleurez pas hein !) Les deux femmes étaient à bout de forces, la plus âgée affaiblie par le poison de son petit-fils s'écroula.

- Chiyo-baasama ! hurla Sakura avant de la soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec son chakra restant. On ferait mieux de rentrer afin de vous administrer l'antidote…

- Non Sakura, j'ai encore une chose importante à faire… suffoqua-t-elle. Allons rejoindre les autres…

- B-Bien, Chiyo-baasama… répondit la rose en la suivant.

A ce moment, non loin de là, Naruto tenta d'attaquer Deidara avec son Rasengan. De surprise, celui-ci tomba de l'oiseau d'argile et atterri dans la forêt, pendant que le jinchuuriki sectionnait la tête de la bête contenant son ami. Grâce au multiclonage, il put la récupérer et ses clones se mirent aussitôt à en libérer Gaara, sans vie (Gaara-kun ! Non là non plus il ne faut pas pleurer :P).

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accompagnerait le porteur de Kyubi (il parle de Kakashi )… Sans ça mon plan aurait été parfait… ruminait Deidara dissimulé dans un arbre. De plus, mes deux bras ont été détruits (le 1er par Gaara, le 2e par Kakashi ), je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'exécuter mes techniques… Et ce niveau ! Presque identique à celui d'Itachi-san…

- Je vais te botter le cul ! hurla Naruto, dont les pupilles étaient devenues écarlates.

- Oui oui, je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi … commença le membre d'Akatsuki avant de se prendre un coup de poing bien placé par notre blond surexcité, le surprenant par derrière (je vais m'occuper de toi, derrière, surexcité… nan pas de yaoi ! ma parole l'esprit mal tourné que j'ai Oo').

Il le rattrapa ensuite, et le fit s'écraser au sol, suivit par un coup dans le ventre. La poussière dissipée, il vit que ce n'était qu'un clone d'argile. Il bouillonnait de rage, une première queue de chakra se formait peu à peu, mais immédiatement Kakashi (prévenu auparavant par Jiraiya) lui colla un papier « sceau » sur sa tête, rétractant le chakra maléfique de Kyubi. C'est à ce moment que Sakura et Chiyo arrivèrent sur la zone de combat.

- Naruto !

- Sa… Sakura-chan ! Chiyo-baachan !

- On vous a enfin retrouvés ! sourit la rose en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Vous… Vous l'avez battu, hein ?

- Oui, par contre vous avez l'air d'avoir encore quelques soucis ici… répondit Chiyo.

- Et… Et Gaara ? demanda Sakura.

Naruto baissa les yeux de tristesse puis désigna Gaara, en haut d'un arbre tenu assis par ses clones.

- Bien, fit Chiyo le regard fixé sur un coin de la forêt.

De loin, Deidara suivait la conversation.

- Hahaha quelle mauvaise blague ! Sasori-donno, tué par cette gosse et ce vieux débris ?! Lui qui parlait de beauté éternelle, le voilà mort après l'avoir dit ! Mais ce corps exposait trop son point faible… Tout de même, c'était une façon artistique de mourir… pensait-il en sortant du buisson d'où il était caché…

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Kakashi.

- Bien joué Chiyo-baasama, fit l'épouvantail.

- Repéré à ce que je vois, Hn !

A ce moment il bondit sur une des branches d'un arbre, suivi par l'équipe Kakashi et Chiyo. De vue, le blond (sans bras ?) cherchait le corps de l'oiseau en argile, en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les kunais et shurikens lancés par ses ennemis. Quand il vit enfin le corps blanc et étalé sur le sol, il atterrit derrière, en mordit un bout et commença à le mastiquer.

- Kakashi-sensei ? osa Naruto.

Les autres regardaient la scène avec attention : il avait avalé l'argile et commençait à… gonfler.

- Naruto! Sakura ! Chiyo-baasama ! Reculez ! ordonna le sensei.

Alors les ninjas reculèrent, en prenant soin d'emmener Gaara avec eux (pauvre Gaara, trimballé partout et à son insu!). Kakashi s'accroupît et se concentra, puis fit apparaître la pupille si spéciale, le Mangekyou Sharingan. Aussitôt il se mit à créer une « fissure » dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de Deidara. Et celui-ci finit aspiré par le vortex (quand je me relis j'imagine un aspirateur géant… faites pas attention c'est pitoyable XD).

- Je… Je sais plus contrôler… articula difficilement Kakashi…

… Avant que tout le monde se fasse gober par le trou noir.

Et comme vous vous en doutez, dans des hurlements stridents, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres…

Auteur : Mo-chan

Ils se réveillèrent peu à peu et remarquèrent avec étonnement qu'ils étaient tous encore vivant. Faisons le rapport de la situation : Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Gaara,et Deidara étaient….suspens…ailleurs !! C'était…rose et ça sentait les fleurs ! O.o (le paradis ?)

-On est où là ? , demanda la voix de Naruto encore un peu endormie.

-Une autre dimension je crois, répondit la voix de Sakura perspicace, n'est ce pas sensei ?

-Mouai, sûrement …

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? , questionna la voix énervée de Deidara, une grande pièce rose !! On est où ?

-Moi je trouve ça chou ! n.n , ajouta Chiyo.

-Hmmm, j'ai un bras ? Oo , remarqua soudainement Deidara.

-Et moi j'en ai deux ! , répliqua Naruto.

-Ferme-la toi !, riposta le membre de l'Akatsuki, j'avais perdu mes deux bras, oohh, c'est celui que le Kazekage m'avait explosé qui est revenu !! (le bras est…revenu ? Oo Tout seul ? Mais faut dire que les bras de Deidara sont pas normaux, il n'y a qu'a voir les bouches de ses mains ! XD)

-Pauvre Gaara !! , se lamenta Sakura en prenant le cadavre entre ses bras et en commençant à pleurer , il est mort !! T.T

Soudain…celui-ci…ouvrit les yeux !! O.o S'étira !! O.o Et bailla !! O.o

-J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi !!, fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

-Mais….t'as jamais dormi ! -.-'', fit remarquer Naruto.

-Ha oui, juste …en tout cas, je n'imaginais pas le sommeil aussi profond !!

-Tu dormais pas…t'étais mort !! è.é , répliqua Deidara énervé en pensant « Naaaaannn, je vais devoir le ré-exploser alors ? Hé merde ! »

Soudain ils remarquèrent tous…que leurs vêtements ne les avaient pas suivit !! (Hé ben dis, il était temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte !! O.o). Sakura cria et alla vite se cacher derrière un meuble. Les autres ? Bah…ils étaient entre mecs, excepté…

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas aller vous cacher aussi ? è.é , ordonna Kakashi à l'adresse de Chiyo.

Tous les ninjas évitaient de regarder dans la direction de la femme (donc imaginez les tous avec la tête tournée vers le mur ! XD).

-Oui, oui, j'y vais, dit Chiyo en joignant le geste à la parole sans trop se presser.

-Tsss ! Exhibitionniste !! , marmonna Gaara.

-Ca y est ! Je suis cachée !!

Ils purent détourner leur regard du mur.

-Bon, la première chose est de trouver des vêtements…, dit Kakashi.

Ils eurent l'énorme et incroyable chance de tomber sur une armoire remplie…d'uniformes de toutes tailles.

-C'est quoi ces vêtements bizarres ? O.o'', demanda Naruto.

-Heu…y a rien d'autre, alors on a pas trop le choix…, conclu Gaara.

Ils s'habillèrent vite faits, l'uniforme consistait en un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste bleue claire et une cravate noire qu'ils ne mirent pas (ne me dites pas que les ninjas portent des cravates je ne vous croirais pas -.-'' donc ils ne savent pas en attacher une).

-Dites…on peut aussi avoir des vêtements nous ? -/- , demanda la voix gênée de Sakura venant de derrière le meuble.

-Vraiment ? , demanda Naruto innocemment, t'es sûre ?

-Oui !! èé

-Quelle taille ? , demanda Gaara.

-Heu…du S

-Pour moi aussi !! , mentit Chiyo.

-Bon, alors, marmonna Kakashi en fouillant dans l'armoire, du S pour Sakura et du XXXXXXXXXXXXL pour Chiyo.

-J'ai entendu !! , râla cette dernière.

Ils balancèrent les deux uniformes féminins aux deux femmes.

Sakura sortit la première de sa cachette, elle était véritablement adorable !! L'uniforme féminin consistait en une robe à longues manches de couleur jaune pâle, le col et le bord des manches était blanc et elle avait un nœud rouge sur le col. Ses cheveux roses se mariant à merveille avec la robe, elle était éblouissante.

-Ka…kawaii, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Naruto.

-Me..merci, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Moi aussi je suis prête !! n.n , déclara Chiyo en apparaissant à son tour.

Aussitôt la magie du moment fut annulée, la robe de lycéenne n'était pas la chose allant le mieux à Chiyo…au contraire !! Même un hippopotame aurait été plus gracieux qu'elle. (Nous nous permettons de préciser que nous aimons beaucoup Chiyo, n'allez surtout pas penser que nous détestons ce personnage suite à cette phrase ! n.n).

-Ca ne me boudine pas trop ?, demanda le fossile en tournant sur elle-même.

-Non, non, fit Kakashi écoeuré en détournant le regard car contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire : ça la boudinait vraiment, il avait pourtant prit le plus grand modèle qu'il avait trouvé….

Deidara décida d'en revenir à leurs moutons.

-Hey !! On était quand même en plein combat avant je vous rappelle !! è.é

-Je crois qu'il y a plus important pour le moment ! -.-'' , répliqua Kakashi, on va d'abord essayer de retourner chez nous et ENSUITE on s'étripera !

-Oui ! , approuva Gaara , il faut s'entraider.

- Hé, tu n'oublies pas un peu que c'est ce type qui est responsable de ta mort ? -.-'', dit le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-Quand même, on arrivera à rien si on se combat ici ! , insista Gaara.

-Oui ! Tu as raison ! , approuva Sakura.

Deidara n'ajouta rien et partit râler dans son coin.

-Tout d'abord comment ça se fait qu'on est tous ici et que Gaara est vivant ? , réfléchi à haute voix Kakashi.

-Je dirais plutôt « tant mieux » moi ! -.-'', dit le ressuscité, si vous me préfériez mort dites-le tout de suite !

-Le passage entre les dimensions a fait de drôle de chose, continua le sensei en ignorant la remarque du Kazekage, moi je suis rétabli, l'autre blond de l'Akatsuki là-bas (Deidara lui jeta un regard meurtrier) a retrouvé son bras, Gaara est revenu à la vie…

-C'est dommage que je n'ai pas perdu quelques kilos, soupira Chiyo.

-Comment ça se fait ? , demanda Naruto

-Pourrons-nous retourner chez nous ? , interrogea Sakura inquiète.

-Comment faire ? , questionna Kakashi.

-Il n'y a pas une solution ? , demanda Chiyo.

-Est-ce que je serais toujours vivant à l'arrivée ? , voulu savoir le Kazekage.

Naruto vit alors un lapin en peluche rose au sol.

-Hooo, qu'est ce que…, commença-t-il en se penchant pour le ramasser.

-Si tu me touches je te bute ! è.é, menaça le lapinou d'un ton meurtrier.

-Hein ? , s'exclama de surprise le blond en s'éloignant.

-Mais, je reconnais cette voix !!, déclara Sakura tout aussi surprise, c'est…

-Sasori !!, reconnu Deidara qui s'était rapproché.

-Hé ben oui, c'est moi !! Hahaha !!, fit le lapin rose en se relevant.

-Mais…il est censé être mort !!, dit la fleur de cerisier qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-J'étais mort en effet et mon âme était dans l'au-delà…enfin je crois ! , expliqua la peluche, en tout cas ce qui est certain c'est que mon âme a été entraînée avec vous et….heu…j'ai pris le premier corps libre disponible !

-A savoir un lapin en peluche rose tout mignon ! -.-'', termina Naruto.

Hey ! J'avais pas trop le choix !! è.é

Deidara éclata de rire.

-Mouahahahaha, l'art éternel, tu parles !! Sasori va rester à jamais dans une peluche rose !! Mouahahahaha !!

-La ferme !!, s'énnerva Sasori qui se sentait insulté.

-Tu veux fonder un club de morts-vivants avec moi ? , demanda Gaara au lapin rose.

Après des discussions sans intérêts, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de quitter cette pièce pour commencer.

Ils ouvrirent une porte et…

-Irrashaimase !!, firent plusieurs voix à l'unisson tandis que des pétales de roses venant de nulle part se mirent à voler dans la pièce.

Note de fin de chapitre :

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif et/ou négatif pour nous aider à ne pas vous décevoir par la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera là….heu…on ne sait pas encore trop quand XD Les examens arrivent, on va peut être l'arrêter pendant un petit moment et la reprendre après (si vous aimez ce premier chapitre) n.n

P-S : Nous rappelons que les événements ci-dessus sont un peu farfelus, pas toujours logiques et donc à prendre à la légère n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  


Auteur : Tsuki

-Irrashaimase !! , firent plusieurs voix à l'unisson tandis que des pétales de roses venant de nulle part se mirent à voler dans la pièce.  
VLAM !  
-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu as claqué la porte ? , cria Naruto à Deidara.  
-Et si on cherchait une autre pièce? , proposa le blond de l'Akatsuki.  
-Ce n'est pas très poli ce qu'on a fait..., fit remarquer Sakura.  
-On s'en fout ! On les connaît même pas !! , répondit Sasori.  
-Toi la peluche rose, on ne t'a pas sonné ! , dit Naruto.  
-Qui c'est que tu traites de peluche rose ? , cria Sasori en s'élançant vers Naruto. (Mo-chan : c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il est n.n")  
-Vous allez vous taire oui ? , dit Kakashi énervé.  
Les deux garçons (heu...le garçon et la peluche XD) s'arrêtèrent et croisèrent les bras en se lançant des regards meurtriers.  
-Et si on rentrait ? , proposa Chiyo.  
-Oui mais comment ?, demanda Naruto.  
-Je voulais dire : dans la salle...pas chez nous...  
-Ah...d'accord...  
-On aura pas l'air con ? , demanda Sasori ?  
-Tans pis ! On entre ! , dit Kakashi en ouvrant la porte.  
-Irasshaimase !! , firent à nouveau plusieurs voix tandis que des pétales se remirent à voler dans la pièce.  
Le groupe pénétra dans la pièce où voletaient pleins de pétales de roses et se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de sept lycéens vêtus de l'uniforme masculin.  
-Vous êtes encore là, vous ?, demanda l'un d'entre eux.  
Aussitôt l'ambiance magique fut brisée et les pétales de rose disparurent.  
-C'est très impoli de claquer les portes, vous savez ? ajouta son jumeau.  
- Quel bande de crétin, pensa Deidara.  
- Euh...désolé...excusez-nous, dit Sakura gênée.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, vous êtes pardonnée. Comment pourrions-nous penser du mal d'une personne aussi belle que vous ? dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en tendant un rose à Sakura.  
La kunoichi ne répondit rien tandis qu'une grosse goutte de sueur apparaissait derrière sa tête.  
-Oh, merci jeune homme ! répondit Chiyo en arrachant la fleur des mains du blond.  
-Euh...de rien... répondit-il en regardant la chose qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
Il retrouva rapidement ses esprits:  
-Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs : je me présente : je suis Suou Tamaki, le King du cercle d'hôte de ce lycée, dit-il tandis que des pétales de roses tournoyaient derrière lui.  
-Moi c'est Haninozuka Mitsukuni, mais tout le monde m'appelle Honey!! Et lui c'est Morinozuka Takashi ou Mori !!, lança joyeusement le plus petit et plus mignon d'entre eux en désignant un grand lycéen aux airs froids.  
-Je me nomme Ootori Kyouya, dit un jeune homme à l'air mystérieux en remontant ses lunettes.  
-Moi c'est Hitachiin Hikaru !  
-Et moi Hitachiin Kaoru ! dit son jumeaux.  
-Je m'appelle Fujioka Haruhi, dit le dernier.  
-Enchanté ! répondit Kakashi, Moi c'est Hatake Kakashi et voici mes élèves, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste n.n", le garçon habillé en orange c'est Uzumaki Naruto et la jeune fille, Haruno Sakura. Le fossile c'est Chiyo. Lui c'est le Kazekage : Sabaku no Gaara, quand au blondinet qui ressemble à une fille...  
Deidara lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
-...c'est Deidara, continua Kakashi, et la peluche rose c'est...  
-USA-CHAN !! cria Honey en bondissant avant de foncer vers Sasori.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

Auteur : Mo-chan

-TOI, LACHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !! s'énerva la peluche en se débattant.

Il y eu un long silence, le petit regardait sa peluche d'un air stupéfait tandis que tout les autres s'inquiétaient. Quelle allait être la réaction de Honey ? Le cercle d'hôte ne préférait pas imaginer tandis que la bande de ninjas paniquaient comme des malades, qu'allait-il se passer ? O.o le silence sembla durer une éternité lorsque soudain :

.Honey se tourna brusquement vers les autres hôtes d'un air joyeux en brandissant le lapin en peluche.

-Vous avez-vu ?! Je vous avais bien dit que Usa-chan pouvait parler !! déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Heu…un enfant normal aurait été effrayé…-.-'', dit Sakura surprise.

Heureusement les lycéens avaient autre chose de plus curieux auquel s'intéresser qu'un lapin rose en peluche parlant…pire, menaçant son propriétaire. (Ha bon ? parcequ'il y a plus curieux que ça ? Oo'').

-Mais dites, moi, commença Kyouya en dévisageant le groupe de ninjas, vous faites parties d'un club de cosplay ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un dans ce lycée…

Il avait dit ça en regardant particulièrement le masque de Kakashi, les couleurs originales de leurs cheveux, leurs bandeaux ninjas, la tête un peu effrayante de Gaara et autres petits « détails » étranges. De plus il se demandait avec inquiétude d'où pouvaient sortir tous ces gens, ils ne les avait jamais vu dans l'école bien que ceux-ci soient vêtus de l'uniformes et que deux d'entre eux semblaient trop âgés pour êtres des lycéens, Kakashi pouvait encore passer pour un élève de dernière année aux airs adultes mais Chiyo…

-C'est quoi du coseplait ? demanda naïvement Naruto.

-Sensei, murmura sakura inquiète à l'oreille de Kakashi, cette dimension est très…heu…étrange ! En plus je suis sûre que Suna se fait du souci pour Gaara et Tsunade pour nous. Ne ferions-nous pas mieux de rentrer ? Ces gens sont vraiment bizarres…

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, vu que j'ai retrouvé mon chakra je suis normalement en mesure de refaire ma technique.

Le club d'hôte, dont les jumeaux qui tentaient d'expliquer le mot « cosplay » à Naruto, virent tout à coup l'épouvantail de service faire de drôle de signes avec ses mains, crier le nom du technique et attendre…

Grand silence

… sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit !

-heu…on dirait que je ne peux plus utiliser mon chakra…n.n'', avoua Kakashi gêné.

-HEIN ? s'exclama Naruto horrifié, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !!

Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui.

-Ben…ils sont où les autres ? O.o demanda-t-il en parlant des clones.

-Mais… songea Deidara, si on n'a plus de chakra…COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?

Le club d'hôte suivait la conversation sans comprendre, ayant tous reculé de quelques pas par prudence. Soudain un bruit de moteur puissant semblant survenir de sous le sol se fit entendre et l'instant d'après une lycéenne sortait du sol, avec un rire aigu, sur un piédestal s'élevant en tournoyant.

-Oh, Renge ! la reconnu Hikaru.

-C'EST FORMIDABLE !! s'écria cette dernière d'une voix haut perchée, de purs otaku !! Que je suis heureuse de rencontrer de mes semblables !! XD

Ce fut au tour des ninjas de reculer prudemment en dévisageant l'apparition avec inquiétude. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien ce que voulait dire cette folle…c'était flippant !!

Elle descendit de son piédestal et trottina jusqu'à eux.

-Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez ici… commença-t-elle ravie.

-Heu…merci de votre hospitalité, la remercia Sakura.

-…et vous pouvez même faire partie de notre club !! continua l'otaku.

-Un…club ? s'interrogea Naruto.

-Ouiiiiiii, vous avez absolument les critères !! s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Gaara.

-Le beau garçon mystérieux aux airs de psychopathe ça plait aux filles !! dit-elle.

-Hein ? -.-'' fit le concerné.

-Le jeune homme fougueux et téméraire aussi !! dit-elle en désignant Naruto.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Kakashi.

-Le mystérieux élève qui parait si expérimenté et mature n.n Et pour finir, le modèle blond à la beauté androgyne !! conclu-t-elle après un long regard vers Deidara. (et Sasori ? XD)

Elle croisa le regard de sakura.

-Quand à toi…tu pourrais préparer le thé !! (Et Chiyo alors ? Elle n'a même pas un petit rôle ? XD)

-Renge !! Tu veux les faire entrer dans le club ? demanda Tamaki avec stupéfaction.

-Mais ouiiiiii !! Ils sont parfaits !!

VLAM !

La porte venait de se refermer brutalement et les ninjas….s'étaient enfuis.

-C'est une manie chez eux de claquer les portes !! O.o'' nota Haruhi stupéfaite.

Dans le couloir la petite troupe de visiteurs devant d'une autre dimension essayait de faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

-Quittons cet endroit de malades !! dit Naruto.

-Mais nous n'avons plus de chakra ! Comment faire ? C'est terrible !! Il faut retourner dans notre monde ! ajouta Kakashi paniqué.

-Heu…personnellement moi je me préfère ici, vivant, pouvant dormir et sans chakra que chez nous, mort….-.-'' dit Gaara.

Silence

-Ha oui…juste…approuva Sakura.

-Quittons déjà cette école et après nous verrons ! proposa Chiyo dans sa grande sagesse.

-HE LA PAS SI VITE !! déclara Deidara, il faut aller rechercher Sasori !! Il est tout seul avec les dingues !!

Du côté de Sasori :

Le lapin, caché derrière un meuble, fit dépasser sa tête pour observer les alentours.

-Hmm, la porte est à environ 10 mètres. è.é

Il trottina en vitesse jusque derrière un autre meuble en mode « mission impossible » et se cacha derrière. Il refit dépasser sa tête pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait et…fonça à une allure folle vers la sortie lorsque soudain…

-Usa-chan !! n.n Tu es là !!

La peluche sentit deux mains le soulever du sol et l'entraîner loin de la sortie, il vit la porte s'éloigner de plus en plus.

-NNNNAAAAAAAOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! s'écria-t-il en tendant la patte vers la porte avec désespoir.

Le petit miel (Honey) l'assis dans un fauteuil…rose (yerk ! XP) lorsque tout à coup…

VLAM ! (encore ? XD La porte va finir par être abîmée !)

-Sasori-donno !! Je suis venu te sauver en tant que fidèle coéquipier !!

-Deidara !!

Le blond de l'Akatsuki était suivi de toute la petite bande.

-Tiens, vous êtes encore revenus? O.o'', remarqua Kaoru.

-Hoooo, mais ça tombe bien !! n.n les accueillit le Prince en leur tendant des tasses, voulez-vous goûter du café de prolétaire, boisson divine faite avec du café moulu et préparée par un véritable pauvre? n.n

-C'est moi que tu traites de pauvre ? è.é répliqua Haruhi.

-Heu…non merci…on va s'en aller n.n'', dit Kakashi.

-Mais pourquoi on est revenu pour ce…lapin de l'Akatsuki ? -.-'' demanda Gaara.

-C'est vous qui avez dit qu'il fallait s'entraider !! è.é répliqua Deidara.

-Vous pouvez rester un peu ici pour vous détendre !! n.n insista le Prince, voulez-vous boire une tasse de thé, de café, une petite pâtisserie ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée , dit Sakura en oubliant immédiattement ses bonnes résolutions concernant son régime.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on peut rester un peu ! n.n dit-Chiyo en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, hé, les autres ! Ramenez vous ! n.n

-Depuis quand elle décide pour tout le monde ? -.-'' pensèrent les autres en la suivant à contrecœur.

Une fois installés confortablement avec thé, café de prolétaire et pâtisseries, ils observèrent un peu les hôtes dans leur activité : des jeunes filles oisives étaient venue pour passer leur temps…heu, gaspiller leur temps plutôt en discussion futiles avec les lycéens du club. Ils notèrent que chacun avaient leur propre technique pour attirer les clientes : par exemple les frères Hitachin jouaient du shônen-ai incestueux, ce qui faisait rougir les filles, Haruhi les impressionnait avec son caractère naturel et son cœur pur et Honey faisait ses bouilles les plus attendrissantes devant des lycéennes comblées et débordant d'amour maternel à revendre XD Quand à Tamaki…

-Hime, vous êtes plus resplendissante que les nombreuses roses de cette salle, dit-il en se penchant vers Sakura en lui prenant la main.

Naruto observait jalousement la scène, nan mais c'était vrai quoi ! Sakura était SA partenaire !!

-M..merci, bredouilla la rose en rougissant légèrement, mais…moi je préfère les fleurs de cerisiers…n.n'' (Sempaï : sans blaaague…)

Aussitôt le blond se redressa brusquement d'un air plus que déterminé.

-KYOUYA !! appela-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, appelle nos fournisseurs !!

A peine quelques instants plus tard toutes les roses et pétales avaient été remplacés par des fleurs de cerisier (ayant été apportée en avion à grande vitesse XD).

-Hohoho, c'est formidable, ça ajoute un véritable charme japonais à la pièce !! déclara pour elle-même Renge en kimono, avec une ombrelle et en train de boire son thé (Elle a fait vite pour se changer ! Oo).

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire…très impressionnée sur le coup.

-Hime, cela vous plait-il ? demanda Tamaki d'un air séducteur en lui tendant une fleur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que…

-OUUUUIIIIIINNNNN !! USA-CHAN A ENCORE DISPARU !! pleura Honey.

L'esprit de tous les ninjas traduirent « Sasori a disparu ! ». Ils se mirent tous à s'inquiéter lorsque soudain…

-OUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !! fit une voix depuis un meuble.

Ils regardèrent tous dans cette direction et virent Sasori-lapinou sur le meuble, fixant une statuette d'un air paniqué.

-Je…je l'ai frôlée !! Oo s'écria-t-il en mode « catastrophe ».

-Oui…et alors ? -.-'' demanda Kakashi.

Le lapin se rendit alors compte du ridicule de la situation.

-Ben…à la planque de l'Akatsuki quand on frôle une statue de déco elle explose alors…heu…, bredouilla-t-il d'un air mi-gêné mi-boudeur.

-Ben oui, c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui les fait !! répondit Deidara d'un air de frimeur, vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à mon art ! è.é

-Ouais ben « ton art » a failli exploser MON village è.é ! marmonna Gaara en croisant les bras.

-Ca aurait été magnifique !! répliqua Deidara avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-REPETE UN PEU !! s'énerva le Kazekage en se relevant brutalement avec colère.

-Allons, ne vous disputez pas ! n.n intervint une voix amicale, la violence ne conduit jamais à rien ! n.n

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Haruhi qui leur souriait gentiment et se calmèrent aussitôt.

-C'est quoi cette espèce d'aura de pureté autour de lui ? Oo pensa Gaara.

-C'est dingue ! pensa Deidara, ce type ressemble plus à une fille que moi ! Oo

Un peu plus tard…Sakura trouva le King dans un coin occupé de déprimer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai…perdu toutes mes clientes TTTT… dit-il avec désespoir en désignant Kakashi du doigt.

Celui-ci était entouré d'une meute de lycéennes avec des cœurs dans les yeux, toutes en admiration devant le sensei.

-Ha…je vois n.n'' Puisque vous n'avez plus de clientes pouvez-vous me faire visiter l'école s'il vous plait ? demanda Sakura voulant lui remonter le moral.

Il retrouva immédiatement son énergie.

-Bien sûr Hime, je suis à votre service !!

Ils sortirent et quelques instant plus tard un lycéen aux airs de yakuza entra, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard.

-Ha, bonjour Kasanoda-kun ! , l'accueillit Haruhi avec un doux sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en rougissant visiblement mal à l'aise.

Soudain…

Note de fin de chapitre :

Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, veuillez nous excuser du retard, la période de révisions, les examens puis les délibérations et le bulletin nous ont beaucoup ralentis ! Nous espérons que la suite vous plait toujours autant ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai pris la « place » de Sempai comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué car elle était très occupée. Mais elle va rattraper son tour en écrivant le prochain chapitre à elle seule. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et bonne vacances ! n.n

8


End file.
